This present disclosure relates generally to valves used in wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to valves, such as hydraulic valves, subsea valves, and/or sub-plate mounted valves.
Various oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore (or borehole) to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Tubulars (or tubular strings) may be provided for passing subsurface fluids to the surface.
In subsea operations, a riser may be provided to fluidly connect the wellhead to a surface platform for passing fluid therebetween. Various devices, such as blowout preventers, lower marine riser packages, manifolds, etc., may be located about the subsea wellhead to perform subsea operations. Valves may be provided about the wellsite to direct the flow of fluid to and from various equipment. Examples of valves are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,918 and 20110198524.